Trinity Cruise
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Tris Prior is a work-a-holic with no social life, who is forced by her boss to take a vacation. Eric Coulter and Tobias Eaton are a bisexual couple looking to add a woman to their fragile relationship. After leaving on a two week Caribbean cruise the 3 inevitably find each other, what is the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity Cruise**

 **( I am writing this at the request of my friend jesslarhea, I hope you enjoy it)**

 **(All rights for Divergent go to Veronica Roth)**

 _ **Tris POV**_

It had been a long day, as Tris stood surrounded by the bags she had packed and repacked for the two week cruise to the Caribbean that she was about to embark on, she checked her purse one more time. She thumbed through her documents making sure that each one was in it's place and that they were all there. Itinerary for her flight, shuttle and hotel in Miami, check. Drivers license and passport, check. Travellers checks, check. Meal and drink tickets, check. And last but certainly not least the boarding pass to get aboard the Trinity.

Tris needed this vacation. In the 5 years since she had graduated college and started her career she had yet to take any of her vacation time. One day two months ago her boss, Max, had sat her down. "Tris, you are my best employee and you definitely put in more work than anyone here. Human Resources has contacted me and requested that by the end of this quarter you use your vacation time." Tris had started to protest but was quieted by Max's raised hand.

"They wanted you to take the full 160 hours that you have stocked up, but I talked them into letting you use only 80 of them." As she smiled at the memory she remembered how angry she had been that day. She had even thrown something in her office, though what it had been evaded her. After Tris got over the initial shock, she found herself actually looking forward to taking the break and discovering who she is outside of work.

Now, the only problem that she faced was figuring out what to do with her 2 weeks of vacation. Now that she had decided that she actually wanted to make this much needed break, the rest was actually pretty simple. She was online one night checking her email and just fooling around and there it was just sitting in her email box. CARIBBEAN CRUISE... She opened up the attachment and found out that if she signed up now it would be 25% off of the entire trip.

Tris had known that as soon as she saw that, that is was what she had needed to do. She called the number instantly and spent 2 hours on the phone making all of the necessary reservations. Luckily she had enough in savings to cover everything from the hotel to the ship and still have some spending money for the on shore excursions. The next day at work she happily walked up to Max and told him that she needed the last two weeks of August off.

Stepping out of her memories she stood up and stepped into the pajamas she had set out for the evening. She proceeded to set her alarm for 4:45AM and laid down in the most comfortable bed in the world and tried desperately to go to sleep but thoughts about all the things that could possibly happen on this trip kept sleeping at arms length. She rolled over and after fighting the thoughts of the next 17 days, she reluctantly fell asleep.

 _ **Eric POV**_

Tobias and Eric sat in their living room in Chicago going over the game plan for their upcoming adventure. They had been together for two years and were very happy but something was missing from their relationship, they knew what was missing it was just a matter of finding it. Both of them happen to be bisexual, they had tried to add a few girls intermittently through out the years, but none of them had even made it to the bedroom.

When they first heard about the cruise through a Facebook ad they both looked at each other and somehow hoped that the woman that would complete them would be on this cruise. It didn't occur to them that she could be from a different city or that she may already be spoken for, they just prayed that she would be there.

Their flight to Miami leaves at 7AM tomorrow morning and then they would have 16 glorious days of sea and fun. Eric checked to make sure they had everything that they would need packed. Chargers, clothes, and of course all of their travel documents. They also had some fun things packed because even if they didn't find her they were determind to have a great time.

"Babe, did you make sure to pack the camera?" Tobias asked. "Of course I did silly." Eric replied. "We have to document our first vacation together." At that they both laughed and flopped down on the couch. Eric and Tobias were both happy with their situation, there was no denying that, it just felt incomplete in a way.

Tobias cleared his throat and looked at Eric thoughtfully. "We really need to iron our plans, if we are going to find her on this giant ship we are going to have to split up." Eric nodded his head in response but other things were weighing on his mind. "I think that we need to set a time limit, because I don't want to spend the entire cruise away from you." Tobias stuck his hand under his chin and nodded in agreement. "Four days, we will give it Four days and if we don't find her we will spend the rest of our time together. Does that sound good love?" Eric looked at him and smiled and then checked his watch.

He stood up and went to check the bags one more time, obsessing that he surely forgot something. Camera, tickets, meal and drink passes, travellers checks, clothes, condoms, chargers, shoes, boarding passes, passports, ID's, and finally the itinterary for the flight, shuttle and hotel stay. After 30 minutes of this he was sufficiently satisfied that they had everything they would need. He stood up and yawned, Tobias was already asleep on the couch. Eric shook him awake and helped him into the bedroom.

After he was safely in bed, he checked the alarm clock that was situated on the other side of the room, setting it for 4:15. After getting changed he climbed into bed and faced Tobias and kissed his forehead whispering "I love you" into his hair. He didn't know what to expect and he didn't know if they would be successful, but what he did know is that if things continued the way they were going, things might not be so pleasant after a while. There is a release that you can only feel when you are with a woman and they had discussed it at length, the sex with Tobias was wonderful, but they needed this and he knew it. At this last thought Eric drifted into the world of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Divergent is not my own... I just love the characters)**

 _ **Tris POV**_

Tris woke up 30 minutes before the alarm went off the next day. Not looking forward to the lack of sleep but much looking forward to snoozing on the flight. She padded to the kitchen and started the coffee pot and hopped into the shower. At this point in the day she thought things were looking pretty good. She was clean and dressed and her bags were ready and waiting by the door.

After getting all of this set up she once again made her way to the kitchen and walked to the coffee pot, which, much to her chargin was currently empty. Trying to figure out what was going on Tris made sure the buttons were working and that the bottom burner didn't go out. The burner was hot and the time was on it so Tris had no idea why there was no coffee in the carafe. She opened the lid to look at the water level and low and behold there was no water.

She contemplated putting the water in and brewing her coffee finally, but the driver was due any minute. "Oh well." she said aloud. "I'll just have the driver stop on the way, there should be plenty of time. 30 minutes and 3 calls to the car service later the car finally showed up at her door. At this point Tris was positively fuming, this was not how she wanted to start her vacation, she was supposed to be relaxing! She had no coffee and now because of this asshole she might even miss her flight.

The only upside to this whole situation was that Max had paid for the car service to come pick her up, so it wasn't her money going to waste. At this point Tris doubted that she was going to even give this man the tip she had stashed in her purse. They finally made it to the airport and the driver, Robert, jumped out of the car and proceeded to hold the door open for her. He ran to remove the bags from the trunk and once again apologized for his lateness. Tris grabbed her purse from the seat behind her and with a thank you handed him a $20, for which he looked grateful.

He ran to grab a trolley for her luggage and she once again thanked him and then turned to walk into the airport without another word, trolley in tow. Luckily Tris had already confirmed her flight via the airlines website and just needed to check her baggage. Which was a relief because it was too early and she honestly didn't know how much more she could take. She stepped into the line, getting more and more anxious as time went on. Her wrist was starting to hurt from checking her watch, worrying that she was going to miss her flight. The line thank goodness was moving at a pretty steady pace and she finally made her way to the front of the line.

By the time Tris was through security, she was dragging, both mentally and physically. She looked up and by the grace of God she was face to face with a Starbucks, not her favorite coffee, but it would have to do. Tris put in her order and paid the man for her Frappacino and continued on to her gate.

Tris got to the seating area about 15 minutes before the flight boarded and she was not paying attention to anything but her phone. She walked to the seating area and flung her carry-on and purse into what she thought was an open seat and was instantly mortified as she heard a yelp coming from the previously empty seat... or so she thought. She lifted her eyes from the e-mail she was currently replying to and was face to face with a gorgeous stranger. Heat rose up her face as she blushed. She grabbed her bags from the floor where they now resided and mumbled a sorry before walking to an actual empty chair.

As she sat she thanked her lucky stars that she would never see him again after the flight. Hopefully he is not her seat partner. Tris boarded the plane about 5 minutes later and took her first class seat settling in for the long flight from Chicago to Miami.

 _ **Tobias POV**_

Eric and Tobias made it to the airport and through security without a hitch and proceeded to their gate with an hour to spare. He found a seat and settled in to rest his eyes before the long flight. Twenty minutes later Eric roused him, "Babe. I'm sorry I woke you but I am going to the restroom and I didn't want you to wake up and not be able to find me." he said before walking away.

Tobias reclosed his eyes and was driting off once again when suddenly the air rushed from his lungs, as he eyes flew open he watched as a bag and a purse tumbling to the floor. After regaining his breath and taking a moment he looked up at the same time she did. He felt another rush of wind leave his lungs as he looked into the most gorgeous grey-blue eyes and full rosy lips. He opened his mouth to say something but she hastily picked up her bags, mumbled a half-hearted sorry and walked away.

Eric returned at that moment and followed Tobias' eyes to where the blonde now sat. "What's up?" Eric ask as he took his seat next to Tobias. He laughed and recounted the brief encounter. Eric laughed along with him and said. "At least she's pretty, I can think of a few things we could do to her." They both shuddered and laughed knowing that they would probably never see her again.

A voice came over the loudspeaker announcing their flight. Eric and Tobias each grabbed their own carry-on and pillow and padded to the line so they could board. They got to their seats fairly quickly and Tobias grabbed the carry-ons and put them in the over-head bin and moved aside to let Eric slide in to take the window seat. After latching the seatbelt he inserted his pillow behind his head and placed his hand in Eric's.

After take-off Eric passed out beside him and Tobias longed to join him in that endeavor. He leaned his head into his pillow once again and closed his eyes, he was almost asleep and then he felt it... thump, thump, thump... He released Eric's hand and turned slightly in his seat to see who or what was happening behind him and he was faced with what looked like the most annoying child in the world.

The child smiled at him with an aire of mischief as Tobias turned back in his seat and rolled his eyes, thump, thump, thump... This is going to be a long day... thump, thump, thump... The flight attendant came with drinks and he ordered a rum and coke...thump, thump, thump... she handed him a napkin and a packet of peanuts as well... thump, thump, thump... Thankfully, he had set the drink on the tray table in front of him so that he didn't spill. The attendant looked at him with pity but did not try to stop it in anyway. Someone somewhere was looking out for him, because 15 minutes later the little shit was asleep. Tobias took a deep breath and finally fell asleep.

 _ **Eric POV**_

Eric woke up somewhere in the middle of the flight. Hearing nature's call he un-buckled and moved Tobias' empty cup to his own seat and raised the tray table and stepped over him placing a kiss to his temple on his way over. He made his way up the aisle. He was passing the first class seats when unexpectedly the plane had some turbulance.

Eric was knocked off his feet and landed hard in the lap of an incredibly beautiful woman. Her eyes flew open and the grey-blue orbs looked terrified. He laughed and stuck out his hand, "Apparently the plane wanted us to meet." She reluctantly stuck out her hand. "Tris." she said. "Do you think you could get off me?" Eric was surprised by this he hadn't even realized he was still sitting on her lap. "Eric." He said as he rose. "Sorry to disturb you." Tris looked at him and smiled. "It's okay." she said picking up her book from inside her purse.

Eric continued to his destination and the made his way back to his seat. After climbing back over Tobias and nearly falling into his lap... seems to be a theme today, he sat back in his seat and affixed his eyes to the window. He never really saw what was outside of it though because in his minds eye he was thinking about all the ways he could pleasure the delectible woman from first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Divergent is not my own)**

 _ **Tris POV**_

After Tris' legs were crushed by the second incredibly sexy man she had seen on this trip, she was incapable of falling back to sleep. So, instead she grabbed her book and a mimosa from the flight attendant and immersed herself in the world of JRR Tolkien. Thirty three minutes later the pilot announced their descent.

Tris reluctantly replaced her bookmark and stowed her purse under her seat and within a few minutes they had landed safely on the tarmac. She was still tired even though she had taken that tiny nap, so on her way to baggage claim she stopped and grabbed yet another coffee. Tris sipped it happily as she waited for the bags to start circling the turn about. Thankfully both of her bags descended without a problem.

She thanked her lucky stars that the unlucky streak that had plagued her earlier in the day was apparently behind her. Turning on her phone Tris made her way to the shuttle for the hotel that she was staying at. She gave the man her name and boarded and waited for the rest of the passengers to arrive while checking her emails.

They pulled up to the hotel and even though she had seen pictures, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was absolutely stunning. Marble floors and fountains were in the lobby along with gold fixtures and the most immaculately dressed staff. She checked in and made her way to her room. She hadn't expected anything truly amazing but when she opened that door she was breathless. The room was gorgeous.

After checking every inch of the room, savoring every detail, she opened her suitcase and pulled out the clothes she was wearing to a nearby club later this evening. She then decided that a bath was just what she needed. She walked into the bathroom and filled the giant jacuzzi tub and soaked in a long, hot bath. Washing away the stress of travel and the sticky feeling from the Florida air.

Instead of dressing right away Tris donned the soft robe from the back of the bathroom door and ordered room service. The shrimp cocktail and lobster roll that she ordered were among the best she had ever had. Laying there on the bed Tris wondered if she had ever been more comfortable. She was perfectly content to just stay the way she was.

A few hours later she decided it was time to get ready. She grabbed her make-up bag and curling iron and once again made her way into the bathroom. Her eyes were lined, her lips red and her hair was sufficiently curled. She walked out of the bathoom and put on the dress that her friend Christina had dubbed "Florida club worthy". Tris took a deep breath, put on her wrap and placed her key card in her purse and pushed herself to walk out of the room.

She was no a social person, she liked little groups and close friends. The club is not a place that is usually her scene not only because of not being able to think and alcohol but also because of the overwhelming crowds. However, last week Tris had made a decision that she was going to use this trip to change, to come out of her shell and step out of her comfort zone. Yes it was difficult but she knew that she needed to get out of herself or she would never truly be happy. Today was the day that her new life would begin. Starting with this club.

Walking into Club Dauntless was terrifying, but she knew she needed to do this...Tris made her way through the crowd of dancing people, the whole time wishing she could go back to the hotel and curl up with her book. She fought the urge to turn and run and finally made it to the bar where she ordered a watermelon margarita. Grabbing the drink she made her way to a table and after successfully downing it she could not fight the urge to dance.

Tris rose from the table and walked a few feet into the crowd and began to sway her hips to the music. She was so immersed in the beat and the feel of the crowd that it barely registered when she felt hands on her hips. Once it did she turned around instantly and was face to face with the man she had accidentally assaulted at the airport this morning. She blushed but then a warmth came over her that she couldn't explain.

She turned back to face the opposite direction and pressed her backside into his chest. As the music continued his hands roamed freely over her stomach and down her thighs, if Tris had been a different person when the music stopped she would have invited him back to her room. Unfortunately she was not a different person so instead she turned around to face him once more and kissed his cheek and without one word between them walked away.

Heading back to the bar for one more drink before she had to call it a night her nerves were on fire. She ordered an AMF and when she went to pay for it the bartender held up his hand and leaned over the counter to tell her that it had already been taken care of. When she asked who he pointed toward the end of the bar. Tris was dumbstruck, the man from the plane... What was his name... crap. Aaron...no. Rick...no. Jason...definitely not. ERIC! That's it she thought excitedly. He waved at her as the recognition crossed her face. She nodded and then headed his direction.

"You look great." Eric said as she neared him. Tris once again nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Thank you for this by the way, you didn't need to do that." she said holding it up. At this he smiled and she was taken aback because his smiled was radiant and it did something to her insides that she really, really liked. He leaned down and put his mouth to her ear. "It was the least I could do for almost breaking your legs today." he said with a seductive quality to his voice that did not match the sentance.

Tris could feel herself starting to get flustered and she knew that if he gave her that look one more time she was going to break her resolve. She checked her watch and it was 3 minutes to midnight. She downed the rest of her drink and excused herself from where they stood, but as she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers. As they broke apart he once again got close to her and whispered. "I just needed to do that once."

After the dizzyness had settled she all but ran from the club and back to the hotel. She was not that person. She does not let random strangers touch and kiss her. With as angry as she was at herself she couldn't stop from smiling. As she changed she found herself thinking about the two men that had centered themselves in her world that day. She recounted the way it felt when they touched her and for the first time in her life she wished that she had the proverbial balls to act on her desires.

 _ **Eric POV**_

As they sat in their hotel room they discussed their separate encounters from the day. Tobias smiled as he told Eric about the woman from the airport, who happened to be the same woman that he danced with at the club. He told Eric how his cock had stood at attention when she pressed her body into him. That every nerve had stood at attention as she swayed to the music.

Upon hearing this Eric smiled and reached over to stroke Tobias' hard cock through his jeans. He recounted the way he had felt when he landed on the girls lap on the plane and then again as he kissed her at the club. As he finished his story Tobias rose and pulled off not only his clothes but Eric's as well. Each of them sat with their backs to the couch stroking the other while discussing how they would like to put those girls in a room and see how they faired in the sometimes intense situation. They knew that they probably would not see them again but both agreed that it was fun to think about.

Eric was brought out of his musing as Tobias leaned over and took his cock into his mouth. Eric's hand flew to Tobias' hair and he tugged at it as pleasure ripped through him. A few strokes later and Tobias' genius of a tongue pushed him into climaxing in the back of his throat. After coming out of his daze he rose and kneeled in front of the man he loved to bestow upon him the same feeling that he himself had.

The next morning they woke up at 10, check out was at 11:30 and they needed to be at the dock at one. Eric checked the room to make sure that nothing was left behind and then they walked down to the shuttle and headed to the dock. Tobias' mouth dropped open as they looked upon the grandness of the Trinity. Eric patted Tobias on the shoulder and turned him and took his face in his hands. "She's gonna be on here baby, I can feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

(All rights go to Veronica Roth, I in no way own Divergent)

Tobias POV

Tobias walked down the halls of the gigantic ship trying to find their room, luckily they were on the top row of cabins, unfortunately Eric had to settle something's with their reservation or he wouldn't have been alone. He finally found the room and unlocked the door and when he opened it his mouth dropped, this was by far the most gorgeous room he had ever seen, their balcony alone was worth the cost of the trip. It was spacious, with gorgeous comfortable looking furniture... And it was completely private. He turned to go back into the room to examine further. The room was a deep grey blue and it was inviting and homey.

He was pulled out of his awe when he heard a knock at the door. When he got there he found a very frazzled looking Eric. "Babe, I'm so glad you didn't leave." He says. "You never gave me my key." Tobias pulled him into the room. "Look at this!" He exclaimed intertwining his fingers with Eric's and showing him every inch of the suite. At every turn Eric's face got more and more elated. When the reached the door to the balcony he let out a gasp. "It's so private!" He turns around says with a wink. Not even a second later they hear a giggle from the other side of the right side wall. "It's not that private." She says laughing and they hear a door close and both of them burst into laugher.

They return to the room and begin to unpack their bags hanging up what needed to be hung and placing everything else in the dressers that were provided. Except for what they were wearing that evening. After showering and dressing Tobias and Eric made their way to the Grand dining room. Finding their designated table and seats they waited for the others in their party to arrive.

Couples joined the table slowly until there was only one seat remaining at the table. Eric and Tobias were having a low conversation not paying attention to the table when they heard the last chair being pulled away from it. When they both looked up and looked at the new comer they gasped...

Tris POV

After getting settled in her room Tris laid out the midnight blue full length cocktail dress that Christina had chosen for her to wear. Having more than enough time she grabbed her book and made herself comfortable in the soft chair that occupied the balcony. Thirty minutes or so later she heard a gasp come from the neighboring balcony. "It's so private!" The somewhat familiar male voice said. At this she could not suppress the giggle that caught in her throat. "It's not that private." Tris stated as she closed the door behind her.

While showering she was trying desperately to place the voice, however nothing came to her but she knew she would figure it out eventually. As she washed she instead thought of the people she was going to meet, excited for her new adventure the feelings of finally having more than one friend making her more and more excited. She slightly curled her hair and did her makeup. She could hardly contain herself as she slipped into the incredibly soft and flowy dress.

After putting on her shoes and grabbing her clutch she made her way to the dining room. Tris was shown to her table by a very handsome host and unfortunately she was the last to arrive. The polite man pulled out her chair and and two people who were previously deep in conversation looked up at her and as their eyes met her heart stopped and her world instantly went black.

Eric POV

Eric jumped out of his seat her name escaping his lips as he ran to the heap of blue on the floor. As he rises to call for a doctor she begins to stir. "Tris, are you okay?" He asked as she rose to a sitting position. He felt Tobias' hand on his shoulder as her eyes flew from one to the other. He shook it off and held his hand out to her. Reluctantly Tris grabbed it and they stood up together.

As soon as she gets her bearings dinner is served and even as she keeps looking over at them she doesn't say a word until she gets up to leave. She shakes the hand of everyone at the table and then leans over to them as she grabs his hand he feels a piece of paper being placed into his hand. "Both of you need to be here in 2 hours." She says with an edge to her voice. As she walks away she stops to get a drink from the bar.

Eric and Tobias turn to each other and then Tobias hits him in the arm. "What was that for?!" Eric practically yells. "That's her, that's the girl from the airport and the club." Tobias says. Eric opens his mouth to say something but closes it and opens the slip of paper and he cannot suppress the guffaw that leaves his mouth. He takes a deep breath and says, "Tris is the girl from the airplane and the one I kissed at the club and apparently she is also the girl from the balcony today."

He hands the paper to Tobias and he says... "This has to be kismet. Every part of this trip has somehow revolved around her and now her suite is right next to ours. What are the fucking chances?!" As Eric nods his head in agreement Tobias takes a deep breath trying to recover from his rant. Eric runs his hands through his hair. "I'm just worried that she won't be able to handle it and I'm kinda anxious to see what she has to say."

Tobias looks at his watch. "Let's go baby, so we have enough time to change before we have to be at her suite." After going back to the room they decided to sit on their balcony to anticipate the conversation and essentially their fate. About 5 minutes in they hear a soft cough coming from Tris' side of the balcony. Eric clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "Is it okay if we just come over right now." He says. They hear a crash as something falls to the floor "fuck" she says. "Yeah, you might as well." As they make their way to the door Eric's heart is fluttering and he lifts his hand to knock.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Divergent will never be mine)**

 _ **Tris POV**_

Tris was inside her mind as she moved to open the door to her suite. "Please come in." she mumbled and motioned for them to sit down. "Would you like something to drink, I only have whiskey?" They both nodded. "Ice?" she asked and once again they both nodded. Tris grabbed all their glasses and sat down handing one to each of the men sitting before her.

She rose quickly and when they moved to follow her she stopped them. "I need a minute." she stated and walked out onto the balcony. Tris set her glass on the table and ran her hands through her hair. "What was she thinking letting those two in her room and to make matters worse they were freaking rooming right next to her." she thought as she paced the balcony not daring to look inside.

She suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, threw back the rest of her drink, squared her shoulders and walked back inside. After refilling her drink she took her original seat across from the men and once again takes a deep breath. "Were you playing me from the beginning or is this payback for the airport, because all of this seems a little convenient?" She says and puts her head in her hands.

Tobias opened his moth to talk but she held up her hand. "I am trying to change my life on this trip, to make friends and come out of my shell and you two assholes decide to play a cruel joke on me, I need you to leave my room now please." Tris says as a sob escapes her lips. At this point Eric stands up.

"Tris, you are not looking at this clearly, our situation is unique and if you would get out of your head for one, well maybe 30, minute we would like to explain it to you. Can you please give us an opportunity to do that?" He almost yells. Her head whips up and she knows that traitorus tears are in her eyes. "Fine." she says. "But if I feel like I am being lied to or demeaned in anyway you will this room and any acknowledgement of each other will be off the table." The two men look at each other and Tobias starts to speak.

 _ **Tobias POV**_

He didn't know what came over him, he practically jumped out of his seat at her declaration. Tobias could not understand why this gorgeous creature could think so low of herself that she would think that two complete strangers would play a prank of this magnitude on her. "Tris, I need you to listen to what I have to say without interruption, do you think that you could do that for me?" he asked. She nodded her head solemnly and sat back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"First off." he said sticking his hand out toward her. "I'm Tobias, it's nice to finally meet you formally." She put her hand in his and they shook. "Likewise, and once again I would like to apologize for hitting you at the airport. Tobias nodded his head and looked at her. "Please don't forget to let me finish before you speak, okay? Once again she nodded her head and made a fake zipper motion across her lips.

"Eric and I." he started but needed to take a deep breath, he dragged both of his hands through his hair and then he looked at Eric. "We've never done this so early, I need a cigarette." he spat out. He walked out of the room and onto the balcony closely follwed by Tris and an angry looking Eric. The latter looks at him and says. "Where did you get those, you quit smoking 6 months ago?" he was almost shouting. Tobias looked up at him and says. "That is not the point right now, the point is that we have never had anything like this and I really don't know what to say."

He finished his cigarette and turns to Tris. "I am going to wash my hands and then I will finish, I am very sorry that I am dragging this out I hope it is okay." She searches his eyes looking for any clue that he is lying or deceiving her in any way and after a beat whispers "Yes." Eric leads Tris back to the living area while Tobias goes to wash his hands and contemplate the best way to break the situation down. He dries off and slowly makes his way back and sits in a chair between the two of them.

"Tris, Eric and I are in a committed relationship." At this she gasps and puts her head back into her hands. "You promised to let me finish, are you still able to do that?" She lifted her head and waved her hand in a motion that usually means continue. "We are also bisexual and have been looking to add a woman to our relationship for that last year and a half, however, none of them were ever good enough. The reason we came on this trip is because we decided that if we can't find someone here then we were going to stop trying and just be happy with each other."

He took a deep breath and Eric took over. "Tris, we definitely didn't plan this, and we definitely were not prepared to meet you when we did, but sometimes fate is funny." he said. "All of this." He motioned around them and at her. "It literally just happened. I mean come on you practically fell into Tobias' lap and I definitely fell into yours. You should have heard us talking about you afterwards, each of us thinking we had found the perfect girl. We had absolutely no idea that you were the same person until dinner this evening. For us, this entire trip has centered around you and we didn't even know it." Eric sat back onto the chair in a hough and looked at Tobias.

Both of them looked up at Tris, who looked completely speechless. Tobias once again opened his mouth speak because he desperately wanted her to understand. "Tris, we both feel this incredible connection towards you, and we want to explore it further and ask you to be a part of this relationship. I know you haven't known us long but there is just something about you that we cannot shake." Eric was behind him affirming everything was saying and after a few moments Tris let out a small breath.

 _ **Eric POV**_

Eric and Tobias were waiting patiently for Tris to say something, all of their cards were on the table and personally Eric felt more vulnerable than he had in his entire life. He wanted to say more, he really, really did, but he knew that Tris needed more time. She cleared her throat and asked Tobias for a cigarette.

When they once again moved to follow her she held up her hand one more time. "I need a couple of minutes to think... by myself." she said. After grabbing the cigarette and lighter from Tobias she moved her way to the counter and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and then continued to the balcony making sure to close the door behind her.

As this occurred Eric grabbed Tobias' hand and brought it to his face. "What if she doesn't accept?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. Tobias drew in a shakey breath and said, "Then we are done looking, if you can honestly tell me that you think there is a better woman out there for us then by all means prove me wrong, but for me it's her or none at all." Eric nodded his head in agreement and released Tobias' hand and brought his own up to cover his eyes. Only letting them fall when the door opened.

They both looked up at her expectabtly and neither was prepared for the next words that escaped her beautiful mouth. She handed the lighter back to Tobias and looked at them calmly. "I need you both to leave, I will acknowledge you if I see you but, I cannot and I will not be anything more to you." A tear escaped her eye and it was the last thing Eric saw as they closed the door behind them.

 _ **Tris POV**_

Tris was dumbfounded. Did they really think that she would agree to this? At this point she was still thinking but, she didn't want to do that with them there. She needed to let them stew in everything and see if they indeed did want her. She was also still thinking that this may be a joke but one look into their faces and she knew that they were completely serious.

After they left she sat and sat and drank and drank, she really needed to get her own pack of smokes. What were they asking of her, to be their girlfriend or just someone that they fucked occasionally. Tris thought back to the conversation playing it over and over again in her head, and even there inside the space of her own mind both of them genuinely looked like they wanted to be with her.

She paced the room wringing her hands and pulling at her long, blonde hair. There were questions that she needed answered, gaps that needed to be filled in. They left so much open space, that there is no way that she could make a rational decision. She slipped on her shoes and paced the room a few more times and then grabbed her key and stepped boldly into the hall. She walked towards their room and when she raised her hand to knock on the door before she could even touch it, it opened...


	6. Chapter 6

**(Divergent in no way belongs to me, that honor belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth)**

 _ **Eric POV**_

Eric and Tobias walked back to their room in silence. "I didn't think it would go that way." Tobias says as he lowers himself into a chair. Eric sits on the arm of the the chair and places his hand on Tobias' arm. "Me either." he breathes trying to recover from the events that took place in Tris' room. "Was what we offered that bad, did we just explain it wrong?" Tobias asks his voice trembling.

At this Eric stood up and said. "No, it's not. I'm going to get us a bottle and we are going to be okay." He walked over and grabbed his key and beverage card and moved to the door. "I'll be right back." he stated as opened the door but as turned to leave he let out a gasp as he came face to face with the woman herself.

"Can I help you?" he asks as he looks down at her. She drops her hand and fidgits with her fingers. "Well." she says and then clears her throat. "I have some questions for you guys. I know what I said but I just couldn't think with you guys in the room." After Eric picks his jaw up off the floor he motions her into the room and closes the door.

"Eric, there is no way that even you made it up to the bar that fast." Tobias yells as they walk into his line of vision. He sees Tris and his eyes get wide. "Sorry, I didn't realize we had company." he stutters giving Eric a questioning glance. Tris looks at the floor and says. "I am sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it but I have some questins before I agree to anything."

She turns to Eric and hand him her room key. There's an unopened bottle on the top shelf of the closet in the bedroom, can you please go and grab it, I really think we are going to need it." He takes the key and does what he is asked and when he returns Tris and Tobias are out on the balcony smoking. He brings his hand to his head and retrieves 3 glasses from the cabinet in the kitchen and walked outside to the smoky salty air.

Laughter assaulted him as he walked out onto the balcony. "What's so funny?" he asks as he sets the glasses down on the table. Tobias looks at him and says. "Tris was telling me what really happened when you guys met." Eric blushed and poured each of them a drink. "Tobias, we are going to have to talk about the smoking at some point." Eric says, but Tobias waves him off and take a drink.

"So," he says as he sets the glass back down and folds his hands together. "What questions did you have Tris?" Her eyes go wide and she says. "Actually, before we get to any of that can we just be here for a little bit. I want to get to know you guys first. I feel like if this is going to be up for discussion then I want to feel like I know you guys, unless this isn't going to be a relationship and just fucking because if that is the case I will just leave now."

 _ **Tobias POV**_

"...because if that is the case I will just leave now." Tris says. Tobias was trying to find words and his mouth was doing a great impersonation of a fish, when all of the sudden Tris turned to go. Eric moved quick, like lightning to block the door. "Tris sit down, Tobias light her a cigarette." he commanded making Tobias' dick twitch, he loved it when Eric was demanding. Eric shoved one of the glasses toward her. "Drink this."

She lifts te glass and takes a swig of the whiskey. "Tris..." Tobias says. "If all we wanted was a fuck buddy we would have not waited so long, we want you to be a functioning part of this relationship. It's going to be hard because we don't even know where you're from but, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Tris takes a long drag off of the cigarette and Eric is sittin low in one of the chairs with his hands over his eyes. "That right there is the reason I want to get to know you before I decide anything because my job is very important and I can't just move because of a relationship." she says and falls back into the chair.

Tobias looks at her. "What do you do?" he asks. She takes another drink and says, "I am the COO of Factions Security in Chicago." Eric, who was previously taking a drink, chokes. "You're Beatrice Prior?" he asks with shock and awe in his expression. Tris looks at him stunned. "How did you know that?" she asks.

Tobias out of left field laughs so hard he snorts. "We work in the mobile division of Factions Security in Chicago." Tris' face kind of glazes over for a second and in the next moment she is walking back in the room. Eric runs to grab her arm but she flips him over her back and he is now lying on the floor trying to catch what breath was not knocked out of his lungs and then next thing Tobias knows Tris is on the floor straddling Eric.

 _ **Tris POV**_

Tris is sitting outside on the balcony processing all of the information that was laid before her when a thought crossed her mind. "Make them think your leaving, make them think you're leaving." she chanted repeatedly in her mind. She stands quickly and walks through the door and into the living room area. If they could see her face they would have known what she was thinking as she crossed to the door, but luckily that wasn't the case.

Within the next 2 seconds she can feel a hand on her shoulder. She puts her right leg slightly behind her and uses her hip to throw Eric over her shoulder and he lands cleanly on his back with a sickening thud. The next thing she knew she was straddling his lap and pulling him up to kiss her. She felt another pair of hands remove her shirt and then wrap around her waist to pull her from Eric's midsection and carry her into the bedroom.

Tobias sets her on the bed and then brings her mouth to meet his. Suddenly the kiss breaks as he is pulled away. Tris watched from the bed as Eric and Tobias slowly undress each other kissing passionately between each article of clothing. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused with each passing second. She moves to remove her sleep shorts but Eric grabs her hand to stop her.

Tris whines and sits back on the bed and continues to watch. Tobias unbuttons Eric's pants and slides them down his legs bending over to let him step out and then he kisses a trail back up to his mouth and then Eric repeats the motions on Tobias. Tris feels like she is ready to combust just watching them standing there in their underwear devouring each others mouths. When they break their kiss and turn to her and both of them start stalking towards her.

Eric climbs on the bed and pulls her so she is sitting with her back to him in between his legs. Tobias climbs up and moves in front of her and once again brings his mouth to cover hers. She can feel Eric's hands roaming her body and then as if it is nothing he unhooks her bra and removes it slowly making sure to brush his fingertips down her arms during the descent.

Tobias snakes his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull and grabs a handful and forcefully pulls her head back to expose her neck. He kisses and nips at it while Eric's fingers deftly massage her nipples making her moan in pleasure at the array of sensations she is feeling. Tobias continues to kiss down her body until he reaches her heated core.

He brushed his tongue along her slit paying special attention to her already excited bundle of nerves. "Mmmm Tris, you taste devine." he breathes and comes up to crash his mouth with Eric's. "Oh baby, she does tasts amazing." Eric says in between kisses. Tris moves out of their way as they get closer to each other.

Eric's hand reached out and he grabs Tobias' cock and his head goes back in pleasure as he moans. While watching their exchange Tris gets more and more aroused, her fingers slowly moved between her wet folds and as she watched Tobias' full lips cover Eric's gorgeous cock, she was positively dripping. Eric turned his head to look at her at that moment and his eyes darkened.

He reached over and grabbed her ankle and dragged her closer. He brought his hand to her center and their fingers worked together to bring her to her climax. Their hands were joined by Tobias' so Tris brought her free hand up and grabbed Tobias' cock and stroked it in time with the movements on her center. Her breathing was ragged and coming in spurts and suddenly she came around their joined hands.

Eric and Tobias each lick off their hands moaning as they do so and Tobias moves himself in between Tris' legs and brings his mouth to hers as Eric moves behind him. Tobias puts one hand behind her back and flipped her over so she was on her knees in front of him. She tried desperately to speak but only moans would escape her lips.

Tobias pushed his cock into her slowly trying to let her adjust when he reached her barrier and it broke she cried out. Tobias haulted and gasped. Tris felt a slight nudge as Eric must have pushed into Tobias and she winced again. Tobias finally found his voice after finally figuring out what had happened, he then turned to Eric. "Babe, you need to hold on please don't move until you feel me move." His eyes turned to Tris. "Are you okay?" he asks and she nods her head at him unable to speak.

He leans over her back so that is mouth is right next to her ear. "How come you didn't say anything?" he says. At this moment Eric's head pop around Tobias' shoulder and he looks at her. She knows that he can see the tear streak running down her check and recognition immediately crosses his face. By this time the pain has dissipated and besides feeling full she also feels her muscles pulsing, so to break the tension she rolls her hips back to meet Tobias to let him know that is ready. He pushes into her and at the same time Eric moans. They quickly turn into a group of movement growls coming from all three of them.

Tobias' hand reaches under her and he ligtly rubs her bundle of nerves. "Come with me Tris." he says as he pounds into her and pinches her clit slightly. That in itself is her undoing and she comes around him instantly her walls sqeezing him into his climax and he comes into her filling her with white hot liquid. Only seconds later Eric cries out as he also comes into Tobias.

After getting cleaned up and her and Tobias go out on the balcony to smoke. They decided to go to Tris' room because of the condition of the sheets in the mens suite. They were a tangle of limbs and blankets and warmth when all of the sudden Tris lifted her head. "Okay, I will consent to being your girlfriend." she said. At this Tobias and Eric both smiled, but when she looked at Tobias she could see something was bothering him. However sleep was pulling her under so in her mind she resolved to speak to him when they were alone.


	7. Chapter 7 Morning After

**( I OWN NOTHING)**

 _ **Tobias POV**_

When Tobias woke up the next morning he had never felt more complete. He just knew that she was the one thing that completed their circle. He kept his eyes closed and visions of the previous night came into his minds eye. He thought back to the feeling that had overwhelmed him as he took her virginity and he felt honored that he had been the one to take it.

That was something that no one on the planet had and the thought made him grin from ear to ear. As he lay there between the two people he needed most in this life he felt sated and content but slowly he remembered the concern he had felt from the previous night when he found out she had not told them.

Tobias felt a small movement on the bed. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. He saw Tris' eyes trained on him and as he went to turn his head to check on Eric he let out a soft snore. Tobias slowly rose and motioned for Tris to follow him out to the balcony. He lit them each a smoke and then invited Tris to have a seat but instead of getting into one of the chairs she climbed on his lap.

Tobias smiled broadly at the contact but then remembered why they were and he cleared his throat. "Tris, how come you didn't tell us you were a virgin?" She took a drag and closed her eyes. "This is going to sound really stupid..." she started to say but was quickly interrupted by Tobias. "Nothing is stupid if it means something to you." he said. Tris took a second to mull over what he said and began.

"Number one, I didn't want you or Eric to look down on me or to not think I was prepared enough to be in a relationship with you guys..." Tobias opened his mouth to say something else but she held up her hand. "If you are going to keep interrupting me this conversation will be over. Now Secondly I didn't want you two to have to decide who took it, I didn't really care either way so in my mind whoever got there first got it. Problem averted." She looked into Tobias eyes.

"I want to thank you for being so gentle with me. I am pretty sure that it was the best first time any woman could have." At this she gave Tobias a hug and kissed his cheek and he was inwardly beaming. They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Eric clearing his throat behind them.

Tris turned her head suddenly and dropped from his lap and ran and jumped into Eric's arms and then she kissed him and headed back inside. "What was that about?" Eric asked Tobias while going over and giving him a morning kiss. "Beats me." Tobias said while rising to go back in. When they entered the suite Tris was no where to be seen but at seemingly the same time they heard the shower running. They grinned at each other mischieviously and practically ran to the bathroom. Undressing along the way.

 _ **Tris POV**_

After kissing Eric good morning Tris quickly realized how sore she actually was. Her inner thighs and core were practically pulsating and it was mildly irritating but it reminded her what she had lost and how much she had liked it. Tris grabbed some underwear and jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and made her way to the shower hoping that the warmth would soothe her soreness.

She wasn't planning on taking very long but once the hot water hit her she realized how much tension had been plaguing her since the trip began. As she thought about it she couldn't believe that she had only been gone for two days and already so much had happened. As this thought hit her she heard as the bathroom door opened and two very sexy men entered the shower.

As he got in Eric made a grab for her but she pulled away. "I'm sorry." she said quickly. "I'm just really, really sore from last night. My legs, thighs and shoulders are very, very sore." She said and Eric's face fell. "Please, I do want you to touch me. I'm just in pain and I would like to actually enjoy your touch when it really does happen. Plus I actually do want to leave this room at some point, I paid a fortune to be here." she laughed trying to lighten the situation.

They both looked at her with smiles on their faces and leaned down at the same time and kissed both of her cheeks. Tris finished washing herself and walked back to the room and got dressed for the day and as soon as she was finished she knocked on the shower door. "If you two want to make it to breakfast before they finish serving you should hurry because you still have to go to your room and get dressed." Immediately the shower shut off and the men emerged. She handed them each a towel and headed back to the living area of the room.

 _ **Eric POV**_

After going to their room and getting ready for the day Tobias and Eric went back to Tris' room and knocked at the door. "It's about time." she said laughing and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Eric marveled at the woman standing before them. She was everything they had ever wanted. Everything that they never thought they would find. And it boggled his mind that she was in front of their faces the entire time.

He had seen her picture countless times and often wondered what kind of person she was but never in his wildest dreams did he thing that he would be intimately involved with her. When they finally reached the dining room Tobias sat down but Eric pulled Tris' chair our for her and then seated himself in his chair from the previous evening. They all ordered and while waiting for their food to arrive they discussed their plans for the day.

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Tris said after taking a sip of her coffee. Eric looked at Tobias who said that he was going to go to the casino and play blackjack. He then looked to Tris and asked her the same question. A look of pure excitement crossed her face as she proceeded to tell them about the art class that she was going to take. Eric was so enthralled with the way her eyes lit up and her smile brightened the whole room that he was not fully paying attention.

Eric was brought out of his thoughts when Tris touched her hand to his face. "Are you okay?" she asked. She looked at him questioningly and he nodded his head and swallowed hard. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to say more but she left it alone and said. "So, what are you doing today?" He smiled at her not allowing it to touch his eyes and told her that he was going to explore the ship and find the on board gym. After breakfast was served they all ate quietly obviously enjoying everything that was set before them. Eric looked at the two people that meant more to him than anything else and smiled.

 _ **? POV**_

He had followed her from Chicago. It had been interesting trying to keep up with her so far and he certainly thought he was up to the job. When he had found out she was going on this cruise he basically had to starve to make the payments for the room which was a terrible cabin below decks, but he was here and he was going to get her.

She was everything he had ever wanted and Tris would not escape his grasp this time. Of course she didn't know it was him leaving things places and planting cameras in her home. She was his and if anyone else touched her he would without a doubt kill them. Five years he had watched her ever since her first interview with Max. At that moment he knew that she was his and no one could deter him.

He had tried to get her attention on a few occasions always to be deterred by her damn assistant Molly Jensen. She was always trying to start something talking about how they were both assistants and it was fate. He always turned her down but figured out how to use her to get information on Tris. Now, the plan that he had come up with is complicated and he had practiced but you can't really account for what a living person is going to do. He hoped with everything inside him that everything would go off without a hitch and that finally Tris Prior would be his.


	8. Chapter 8 Panic

**(I do not own Divergent...)**

 _ **Tris POV**_

The art class was amazing. Tris felt happy and alive and for the time being she could care less about work. She had her boys and this beatiful ship and within the next 2 days they would be docked on a tropical island. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She was making her way to the dining room for lunch and she found that she was literally incapable of wiping the smile from her face.

Moving to the table she saw that she was the first one there. Tris grabbed a plate and walked through the buffet line picking up random things here and there. She grabbed a drink and walked slowly to their designated table, making sure not to trip on the way over. After consuming everything on her plate she was growing increasingly worried they hadn't made a plan or anything but surely they were going to be hungry at some point.

Tris removed herself from the table and made her way back to her room. About halfway there someone knocked into her and she found herself on the the floor. She rubbed her arm and lifted herself off the floor because whoever had hit her just kept on walking. Tris cursed him internally and continued walking to her room trying to figure out if this day was going to get worse.

Finally to her room she opened the door and immediately removed her shoes and jeans and put on some comfy shorts and moved to the bedroom to take a nap. However, her movements were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Hoping it was the boys she ran to the door and unlocked up. When she opened the door she wasn't prepared for who she saw. She turned to close the door but Al had forced his way in. "We're gonna have some fun." he said as he closed the door behind him.

 _ **Eric POV**_

Eric didn't think he would ever get used to how big this ship was. He literally searched for the gym for 2 hours. Of course he could have used a map but if he was honest with himself he loved to watch the different people on the ship. There were so many people and no two were the same.

He walked and walked emptying his mind of everything. He stood at the edge of the ship and watched the ocean pass him by slowly. Eric never thought he could be so happy by the water. He didn't know the type of peace it could bring to one's soul. As he sat there watching the waves being pushed out from the ship he couldn't help but think about the relationships in his life. Could there be more? He didn't know but he was certainly hoping to find out.

Eric finally brought himself out of his musing and went to find the the gym. It didn't take him long to find and he marveled at the sheer size of it. After finishing his workout he went back to the room to shower and was pleased to find the sheets on the bed had been changed. He got into the shower and finished quickly and climbed into the bed but changed his mind as his stomach began to rumble.

Eric was walking out the door and he turned back to make sure that it was locked and some guy barreled into him. "Sorry." The guy muttered and Eric had a terrible feeling wash over him. The man was somewhat familiar but just like Tris he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned and began walking to the dining room and about halfway there he changed his mind about eating and set out to find Tobias. He quickly checked the dining. He was not there so he turned in the direction of the casino.

Upon entering he was almost enamored. The room was huge and was filled with all kinds of impliments like slot machines, craps tables, poker tables and blackjack tables. Eric checked the rows of slot machines, no Tobias there. He moved onto the poker tables, no Tobias there either. Finally at the blackjack tables he saw him and he looked happy. Which was good, but he really needed him right now so he made his way over quickly and touched him on the shoulder.

 _ **Al POV**_

Waking up to his alarm he moved about and stretched a little and hopped into the shower. He knew his task would be daunting this was no small ship and there were alot of people here. As he washed his hair visions of Tris came into his mind and as he pictureed her beautiful mouth bobbing on his cock his hand moved down and began pumping while his eyes closed.

He came pretty fast as he always did when he thought of Tris, which was all the time. He finished his shower and got dressed and then sat down on the little desk that was provided in his room and opened up his map of the ship. He checked off the upper deck of the ship and the lobby one floor below. He knew how forgetful she could be especially without Molly around so he would wait near the store.

Al pulled on his shoes and then used his lemongrass lotion that his mom sent with him and grabbed his key while leaving the room. By now it is like 11:30 so he makes his way to the elevator and rides it up to the set of stairs to go to the upper deck. On his way someone ran into him and falls to the floor. He looked down quickly and his heart soared as he continued walking so that she would not recognize him.

He watched her stand up and followed as closely as possible. Her room was so close to the lobby and he was practically giddy at this stroke of luck. He felt for the knife in his pocket, he didn't want to use it but he would if he had to. He waited a few minutes and just stared at her door, willing himself to calm down. It was like the universe wanted them to be together. He began walking closer to her door and once again he ran into someone. "Sorry." he mumbled not looking at who he ran into and as the man disappeared down the hall he raised his hand to knock on the door.

He heard her running to the door which kind of stopped him in his tracks. Who could she have met already that made her want to run for the door? His eyes lifted as she opened the door and as the look of horror crossed her face and she moved to close the door he moved in between the door and the wall and pushed his way in. As he closed the door behind him he looked at her with lust in his eyes. "We're gonna have some fun." he said stepping a bit closer.

She looked like she was ready to kick his ass so he reached into his back pocket and extracted his knife moving to the left to block her from accessing the kitchen. A look crossed her face which he didn't quite recognize but he began moving closer anyway she moved to punch him but he grabbed her arm and pulled to his chest facing him but kind of towards the side, he had seen her in action many times and knew that she was deadly. Al restrained her hands behind her back and moved to put his lips on hers but Tris moved away quickly and spat on him.

"Tris, I don't want to have to use this." he said twirling the knife in his hand. "All you have to do is cooperate and we can be happy together." At this Tris laughed. "I will never be with you!" she practically yelled. He reached up and slapped her with his free hand and then turned them around and pushed her toward the bed. Al removed 4 zipties and a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket and shoved her on the bed. After all of her limbs were securely in place he covered her mouth with a piece of the duct tape and said"If you're lucky, I may remove that later." His hand slowly moved up her leg as he began to smile.

 _ **Tobias POV**_

After leaving breakfast Tobias went back to the room to put on one of his tailored suits, he wanted to feel like James Bond when he walked into the casino. After he was fully dressed, cufflinks and all he turned back into the closet to get some of the money he set aside for gambling and made his way to the casino. After a few hours he had won and lost some but so far he had come out even. He put down a $20 bet and prayed that he would win. Suddenly out of his peripheril he saw Eric approaching the table fast.

Tobias held his hand behind his back to stop Eric for a moment while he waited for the hand to play out. When the dealer busted he jumped up grabbing his chips from the table and after tipping the dealer he dragged Eric to the cashier window. His smile was wide until he turned around to Eric and saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked growing worried quickly. "Have you seen anyone on the ship you recognize?" Eric asked him, his voice dripping with something foreign.

Tobias wracked his brain and he couldn't remember seeing anyone familiar. He shook his head no and gave Eric a confused look. He launched into his story about the hallway and about the feeling he had. Tobias knew that listening to Eric's feelings was something he always had to do, so they left immediately and began to walk the length of the ship seeing if they could find the mystery familiar person. Without warning Eric dropped to his knees and was having what looked like a panic attack. Tobias kneeled down next to him and brought Eric's face up to meet his. Eric looked into his eyes and between breaths said, "Tris."

Tobias dropped his hands and began to run. He heard Eric slowly coming up behind him. They made it through the lobby and up the hallway where the rooms were located. Upon reaching the door they both began knocking as loudly as possible. In fact it was so loud that people from the rooms around theirs began looking out of their own doors. They gave up after this and resolved to go see if maybe her art class was extended and if she wasn't there they decided to have her paged.

They made a stop in their own room to grab the map so they knew where they were going and so Tobias could get changed in case he needed to run again. Looking at the map they made their way to their art suites hoping that they would find their girlfriend. Tobias and Eric checked room after room. They came to the painting room and looked at the canvases that had been left behind. "Hi." they heard from the back of the room. "Can I help you gentlemen with something?" a young asian woman asked approaching them. Tobias turned the rest of the way to face her.

"We're just looking for our friend." he said smiling. The woman smiled back and said that she may be able to help. So after introducing herself to them they gave Tori Tris' name and she said that she had left the class around noon time. She said that she did hear something about a jewelry making class and she directed them on where to go. "Thank you." Eric said his voice cracking subtly. Tori nodded at him and then returned to her desk.

They checked the jewelry making room as she suggested and the teacher who introduced herself as Lauren said that she did not have anyone named Tris or Beatrice in her class. More frustrated than before they made their way to the lobby to speak to the concierge. When they reached the desk, Peter, the concierge, all but refused to help them. Finally after making a big enough fuss Johanna, Peter's boss, made him call for her over the loud speaker. "Beatrice Prior, please meet your party at the concierge desk. Beatrice Prior, please meet your party at the concierge desk."

Eric and Tobias stood by that damn desk for an hour pacing back and forth always crossing each other in the middle. Tobias was growing increasingly worried and Eric was reduced to mumbling as he paced fervently checking each face to see if it was the man from the hallway. Finally Tobias stopped and pulled Eric to him. "I have a plan." Tobias whispered in Eric's ear. "Do you trust me?" Eric nodded his head and followed him back to their room.

As soon as they entered he made a beeline for the balcony and Eric gasped as he figured out his plan. "I can't let you do this." he said as Tobias pulled a chair to the edge of the balcony. "It will be fine, just hold this chair and then go to the door so I can let you in." Eric shook his head and held the chair tight regardless. As soon as Tobias made it to the doors he had to take a deep breath his fear of heights is usually dibillatating but today it was a necessity. He moved quickly to the door and let Eric in and they quickly went into security mode. Eric checked over the kitchen and the living area and Tobias checked the bathroom and the bedroom.

As he entered the area he found dribbles of blood along the floor leading into the bathroom from the bedroom. "Eric." he called making his way into the bedroom. He flipped on the light and they both gasp. There is blood on the top right of the bed and there are zipties hanging loose at each corner of the bed. Eric's hand flies to cover his mouth and he tried to follow the blood trail but it looked like it was controlled and contained in the bathroom. Suddenly he was running to the balcony and checking every inch to make sure she didn't fall/get pushed off.

After Eric came back inside Tobias suggested that they go the infirmary to see if she was in there, "and if she isn't there then we need to go to the Chief Security Officer." Eric nodded his head and grabs Tris' key card from the kitchen counter and then they left. Tobias pulled the map from his back pocket and they made their way to the infirmary. A nice lady named Hanna informed them that Tris had not been in, so they thanked her and left. Turning back to the lobby they made their way to the elevator taking it down 5 floor. Tobias stopped in front of the door marked _Chief Security Officer_ and knocked. "Come in, come in." they heard from the room and as the door revealed the man behind the door Tobias seethed with anger.


	9. Chapter 9 Domination

**( I do not own Divergent, I just like to shake it up a little)**

 **Chapter 9: Dominance**

 _ **Tris POV**_

When Tris woke up her head was aching, her limbs were bound and there was a warmth on her left side that she could not explain. She opened her eyes and does not recognize the room in which she is being held. As she moves her head the memory of what happened floods to her she looks down to the foreign warmth on her left side and sees Al curled into her his hand splayed on her stomach. Tris thought for a second trying to decide what to do and even though her skin was crawling under his touch she was even more desperate to be free. Her eyes lifted to her right hand secured to the bed post by a length of rope. Gently she tested her bonds. She let out a frustrated huff and instantly she regretted it as Al's hand made its way up to grasp her breast. "It's so good waking up to you." She frantically tried to get out of his grasp but her efforts were futile.

"It's about time you woke up." He said as he rose from the bed. "You've been asleep for 2 days, I was beginning to worry. After we dock this afternoon though you and I are going to make our new home here in St. Thomas." Tris wanted to yell and scream and kick and thrash but Al had learned well how to keep a hostage. She was bound in everyway possible. Knowing that he was going to try to get her off the ship was a comfort but only because he couldn't roll the bed out so there would be some sort of chance for her to get away. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and so once again she tested her bonds. The left one was alot more loose than the right one as a result she set her concentration on that one. Tris curled her hand into itself to make it smaller and tried to slip her hand through the rope, it gave a little and her heart leapt. She continued to pull her hand down the rope and it rubbed on her skin causing it to burn. She pushed past the pain and with one final tug her hand was free. Instantly she went to work on the other hand and as quickly as it began the running water in the bathroom cut off. Her other hand was almost free, her left hand continued to work on the knot finally freeing it as well her mind began forming a plan. She heard the door knob jiggle and put her hands back in position. When Al walked out of the bathroom naked she almost gave up her resolve to shield her eyes. She shifted her sight briefly to the bedside table to see what was there to use as a weapon and was happy to see a particularly heavy looking glass. Al sauntered over to her running his hand up her bare leg and then climbed on top of her.

Tris felt the bile rise in the back of her throat when his shaft touched her leg and then it moved along the fabric of her shorts and stopped between her legs, but she pushed the bile back down and waited for her moment. It came just as his hand was entering her shorts and he brought his mouth down to press it against the tape that covered her own. Tris grabbed the glass and slammed it into his temple. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell with a crash to the floor. She removed the tape from her mouth and made quick work of the ropes on her feet. After removing all of it she grabbed the rope from all four corners of the bed and tied Al's hands behind his back tightly and then secured his feet in the same fashion. Tris stood up and looked about the room spotting the duct tape on the desk she retrieved it quickly and put a piece over his mouth. He began to stir so she once again grabbed the glass and hit him again. Her heart felt free as she stepped towards the door. "Don't move." She whispered as she closed the door behind her reading 513 on the placard.

 _ **Eric POV**_

Two days, Tris had been missing for two days. Getting Tobias to help after finding out his not dead mother was the Chief Security Officer on the ship was like telling a small child that could have a cookie but only after they cleaned their room. "You don't understand Eric, this woman abandoned me to get beat my father every single day." Eric hads rolled his eyes at this and had begun to get angry. "And what about Tris! Tobias, I understand that this woman hurt you, I really do, but we need her help to get Tris back. Whether you like it or not she has the power to do things on this ship and we need her help to find Tris." And just like that the planning had begun. The ship was set to port the day after tomorrow so the plan was to search everyone as they left the ship and then Evelyn and Eric would go search every room on the ship.

Finally the day came and things were just about to get underway when Evelyn got a report on her radio. There was a woman looking for her claiming that she had been kidnapped. The three of them made their way to her office and after what felt like forever they finally reached it. When Evelyn opened the door Eric looked in and Tris was literally shoving food into her mouth. Whe he saw her tears began rolling down his face. "Tris." He whispered softly and when she looked up her eyes meeting his for the first time in days she dropped the food and ran into his awaiting arms. Tobias rounded the door and circled his arms around the both of them and for the first time in two days Eric felt whole. Tris released them and faced Evelyn. "Are you the person in charge here?" Evelyn nods and Tris pulls herself up so she stands a little taller. "My name is Beatrice Prior and I was abducted aboard your ship. For two days I was held by a man named Albert Charles, he coincidentally works for my company. I believe this was premeditated. He is currently tied up on the floor of Room 513. Ms...?" Tris stopped as she waited for Evelyn to fill in her last name. "Eaton" the other woman responds her voice annoyed and calculating. Tris cocked her head to the side to look at Tobias. "Any relation?" Tobias nodded and mumbles "unfortunately" so it is barely audible. As everyone else stands around awkwardly Eric realizes he is the only one of sound mind at the moment and he speaks up. "Is anyone going to go get the bastard?"

 _ **Tobias POV**_

Eric had wanted to stay with Tris so against anything he had wanted Tobias was forced to accompany Evelyn to the room where the kidnapper was held. It didn't take long to get there as the room was on the same floor but Evelyn constantly trying to talk to him was grating on his nerves. "Tobias, I just want to work on things." He scoffed silently and drew his weapon as they entered the room. Upon entering the room he didn't see anything but as he moved around Evelyn he couldn't supress his laughter. The man on the floor looked at him through teary eyes and once again Tobias laughed. "This is priceless, he obviously underestimated her." he said more to himself than to Evelyn but she answered anyway. "The girl is certainly tougher than she looks." At this Tobias laughed again. "She has to be for what she does." His voice was filled with pride and audacity at the womans words."And what is that?" She asked as she undid the rope at the mans' feet and hands him a pair of pants completely disregarding the fact that his hands are still tied behind his back.

Tobias puffed out his chest. "She is the Chief Operations Officer of Factions Security." As soon as the words left his mouth Evelyn's eyes grow wide and instantly he knows that she is scrambling. She pushes Albert through the door and is making double time back to her office. He cannot contain his smile as he thinks about all the things that Evelyn has flying through her head right now. When they reached the office Eric and Tris were no longer there and as soon as Al was secure in a cell Evelyn called off the hold and people were able to leave the ship. Tobias turned quietly and made his way to his room. He wasn't even halfway there when he heard his name being called. He rolled his eyes and turned back to see Evelyn running towards him. "Tobias, I really need to see the girl, can you please show me to her room."

He smirked at the woman who he used to love above all, the woman who he thought had died trying to protect him from Marcus. "Trying to save your job?" he said in a condescending tone. For the first time in two days she dropped her act. "You should have told me who she was." she spat her harsh tone catching him off guard. "It shouldn't have made a difference, boss or not the ship should have been turned over." He grabbed a business card from his wallet and wrote his room number on the back. "Give her a chance to take a breath, be there at 2 o'clock tomorrow." With that he turned and made his way back to his room.

"Tris, Eric are you here?" He called as he opened the door. The room was silent but he heard muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. As he rounded the corner he saw Eric kneeling on the floor next to the bathtub trying to clean a shaking, crying Tris. "Oh honey." Tobias said as both of their heads shot in his direction. Tris was up and out of the bath in seconds. Her naked form was running to him and together they sank to the floor. He cradled her in his arms running his fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry." he chanted into her ear over and over. "We shouldn't have left you." Tris looked up at him tears streaming down her face. "Tobias, there was no way to know. The important thing is you looked for me. You worked with someone you clearly don't like to find me. Now I have you guys back and I just want to be surrounded by the people I love... and get some food." She laughed through her tears.

"I could eat." Eric said from behind Tris and the three of them burst into laughter. After calling into the dining room they had an assortment of food delivered to them. While they waited Tobias and Eric went to Tris' room and gathered up all her things. They all decided that it was for the best. The fit would be a little tight but there was no way that they were going to be separated again. After devouring every morsel of food from the cart, they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie before finally deciding to go to bed. As they lay with Tris rin the middle of a tangle of limbs. He heard her whisper "I love you" before finally submitting to sleep. Tobias hugged her closer and the stress of the last few days finally lifted as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Authors Note

Hi everyone I am sorry for my silence lately. I work often and that is also where I write. I have been working on some other stuff but let me assure you I am not finished with this story in fact I have chapters written I just have not had time to type them up. Thank you for your patience.

P.S. I hate these stupid notes but I want y'all to know I am still here.


	11. Chapter 10: Disoriented

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update I hope you love it!_

 _ **Trinity Cruise**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Disoriented**_

 **Eric POV**

Eric opened his eyes and instantly reached for Tris. When he felt nothing but Tobias he began to panic. Jumping up he ran and checked the bathroom and the living area however, she was nowhere to be found. He stood in the center of the room and attempted to ride out his panic attack when he heard sobbing coming from the balcony. Eric moved to the door and peeked his head around the corner. He was very confused when he looked around the corner and there was no one to be seen. Eric put on his slippers and stepped out onto the chilly balcony he turned to face one of the chairs that was there and when his eyes skimmed the corner he saw Tris crouched in the corner in a ball as small as she could make herself. He approached her cautiously making sure to make noise so he didn't startle her. "Eric, why are you awake so early?" At her words he moved closer to her but she shrank back even more. "Please don't touch me." He stepped back and turned a chair to face her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly as he sat down.

A fresh crop of tears streamed down her face and he desperately wanted to reach out and wipe them away. "I had a nightmare, I know I may seem strong but the feeling of not being able to do anything with my limbs tied down has stuck with me. I don't even know if he did anything to me while I was knocked out and that is the scariest part. I am so afraid to leave this room, so afraid that something else will happen. All I want is to be with you guys but I am so afraid." When she finished she began sobbing all over again. "You don't have to worry, we will be here for you no matter what, even if we just sit here in silence." Both of their heads shot up as Tobias' words hit their ears. He handed Tris a cigarette and sat down in the closest unoccupied chair.

"Tris, you have to understand that we care. We never stopped looking for you Tobias even climbed over this wall to get to your room despite his crippling fear of heights." Tobias glared at him but he payed no attention. Tris stood and walked over to him and sat on his lap and reached out and touched Tobias' face. "What would I have done without you? I can't imagine what he would have done to me if I had not gotten out of there. Al said that he wa going to take me off the ship and we were going to start a new life. I didn't want that I would have found a way away but I was so scared." Eric held her tightly. "We were never going to let that happen. We had a plan to check everyone getting off the ship both at the staff exit and at the guest exit." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Tobias' shoulders.

 **Tobias POV**

"Tris, Evelyn will here at two, she said that she needed to speak with you. I know that it might be tough but she may need to ask you about what happened." Tris nodded and rose from Eric's lap. "Can someone please order breakfast, I am going to shower." They both watched her walk away and after she closed the door Eric turned to him. "Are you going to be okay, I know that I said we needed to work with her for Tris but now that we have her back I am concerned about you." Tobias met Eric's eyes and unblinking opened his mouth to speak. "The only reason she is coming here is because of Tris' position. Evelyn doesn't want to lose her job. She doesn't care about Tris and she doesn't care about me. As per usual she only cares about herself."

Eric stood and brought his lips to meet Tobias'. "Just let me know if you're not okay. I'm going to go order breakfast. I love you." With that Eric walked inside and a wave of emotion flooded over Tobias. _There were people all over the house. Each of them pausing to pay respects to the urn in the center of the room. "I'm sorry for your loss." They would say as they hugged the 8 year old boy. Marcus placed his hand on his shoulder, a warning for him to keep his mouth shut. He was an expert at hiding the bruises and the welts. And because of his position in the state senate everyone was none the wiser. The boy walked up the the urn as tears spilled down his face. "I lov..."_ He felt shaking. "Babe... babe, are you okay?" Tobias' eyes focused as Eric crouched in front of him and lifted his hands to his face wiping away his tears.

"Love, are you okay? It's not like you to cry." Tobias cleared his throat and placed his hands on Eric's. "I was just remembering the viewing that we have for Evelyn's urn when she died and how I had lost all hope. Now I know it was all a lie and that she is the most selfish person. Leaving me there like that, it makes me question everything I have ever known." Eric rose and pressed his lips to Tobias' temple. "I hope not everything." He said as he walked back inside to answer the door. He traded carts with the steward and closed the door behind him. Just as he entered the living room, so did Tris. She raised her eyebrow slightly after assesing his appearance but didn't push any further.

After breakfast they all cuddled on the couch and Tobias was grateful that Eric did not bring up the incident from the balcony. They needed to focus on getting Tris back to the person that she was before all of this stuff happened. Time slipped away and all three of them jumped as someone knocked on the door. Eric got up from the couch and walked to the door and when he closed it Evelyn was following close behind him. He motioned to the chair next to the couch. "Please have a seat." He resumed his previous position and Tris cuddled further into Tobias' side. "How can I help you Ms. Eaton?" Tris said her voice steadier than it had been all day. Evelyn pulled a notebook from her bag and handed it to Tris. "Can you please write down anything you remember. We'll need the statement for court." Tris looked down at the paper. "Should I also write things from before the ship, or just after coming here?" Evelyn looked taken aback by the question but she quickly recovered. "How about we stick to the attack." Tris nodded curtly and stood up and went to the kitchen table and began writing furiously.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room the only sounds to be heard were Tris' frantic writing and the natural sound of the ocean. Evelyn cleared her throat causing both Tobias and Eric to look in her direction. "So son, what have you done with your life that you can afford this suite?" Tobias rolled his eyes. "When you abandoned me you gave up the right to ask me questions." Upon hearing this the older woman in the room scoffed and walked over to Tris. "I wanted to once again apologize for not getting to you sooner, there are certain protocols that need to be..." Tris held up her hand to stop the offending woman from speaking. "Ms. Eaton, your apology is not accepted and you can be certain that since my company heads the security of this ship, when I return I will be looking into those protocols personally and if you have lied or absconded from your responsibilities in anyway I will have your job. No guest on this ship should ever have to go through what I went through." Tris stood and shoved the notebook into Evelyn's hand. "Now, if you don't mind I need to call my boss."

Tobias was both floored and excited at the exchange that was taking place before him. He knew that it was uncalled for but the level of power that Tris was displaying made his dick instantly hard. He looked over at Eric and apparently he was having the same reaction. They didn't even notice as Evelyn walked out the door. Tris rounded the couch and her eyes grew wide as she saw what they were looking at. Her eyes darkened a little and Tobias hoped wholeheartedly that she was ready to play.

 **Tris POV**

Tris had every intention of calling Max but as she came around the side of the couch she noticed that both of her men were aroused. She grew scared for a second but then she thought maybe she could handle it if she were in charge. Her eyes darkened and her stance changed. She was in boss mode now and even though all of this was new to her she knew that this was what she wanted. "Stand up." Both of them stood and were both stock still excitement and wonder filling their expressions. "Do not look at me!" Their eyes dropped to the floor and as she moved forward Tobias' eyes lifted and as if she was another person she slapped him. "Keep your eyes down." He moaned but did not speak. "Good boy." She said almost appalled at the way she was acting, but she could tell by the way the front of his pants moved that he was enjoying himself.

On the opposite side of the couch Eric was breathing hard and she could tell by his stance that this was a game he was used to playing. "Eric, go to the bedroom, remove your clothes and kneel by the bed. Do not move unless you're told." Eric moved quickly and she turned to face Tobias. "Look at me, you may speak freely." A little bit of her nerve was waning. He looked at her eyes filled with what could be described as pride while awaiting her question. "Do you dominate Eric often?" He blinked at her obviously surprised by the question. "Yes, sometimes it is the only way I can express myself. The way I grew up wasn't normal." As he was finishing up his explanation she reached down and upbuttoned his pants. "Are you going to be okay with this. I think that me taking charge is the only way that I could even fathom being intimate right now." Tobias nodded and after his affirmation she once again shifted into boss mode. "Lower your eyes and go join Eric on the floor."

Tris went out on the balcony and smoked a cigarette to contemplate her next move and to make them suffer. She stripped as she made her way back to the bedroom. Tris entered the room and the smile that graced her face was the first genuine smile that she had since before she answered the door. She made a circle around the men that held her heart ashamed that this was the only way that she could satisfy not only her needs but theirs as well. Tris pushed that thought aside and circled them one more time. "Eric, lay on your back in the middle of the bed." He complied quickly and she leaned over and kissed him hard pushing her tongue into his mouth and as she did this his hand moved to her shoulder. She pulled away instantly. "I won't ask you again. Do not touch me!"

He nodded his head. "Say it!" His eyes grew wide. "Yes." He whispered. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes mistress." Her hand trailed along the curves of his chest. "Good." She turned and studied Tobias. "Look at me." He raised his eyes and she once again walked out of the room grabbing a chair. Tris had decided that she wanted to watch. As she re-entered the room she took note that Tobias was still looking in her direction and his face did not flinch once as she placed the chair. "Rise." Tobias lifted and she pressed her mouth to his and slid her fingers into his hair. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but passion and wanting emanating from them. She pressed her lips to his one more time and then retired to her chair. "Get on the bed."

Tobias did as he was told and kneeled on the bed next to Eric, eyes down. "Do what you wish." She commanded and they flew into action. Eric sat up and their lips collided both of them moaning into the other. Tobias eased Eric down onto the bed and straddled his stomach. He leaned down and took Eric's earlobe between his teeth. "Don't touch me." He whispered seductively in the other mans ear. Eric nodded his head as Tobias lowered himself slowly down Eric's body. As Tobias took Eric into his mouth her fingers made their way down and into her folds. Her eyes made contact with Eric's only breaking occasionally when his eyes roamed down to watch her fingers. By the look in his eyes she could tell that he was close to orgasm as was she. She broke contact and took a breath. "Stop." She commanded as she rose from the chair. "Tobias, kneel next to Eric's hips. Tris leaned over Eric and placed his lips next to his ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you reverse cowgirl, do not touch me. You may pull my hair, but not too rough and you may sit up. Do you understand me?" He began to nod. "You may speak." She stroked his face with the back of her hand. "Yes mistress."

Tris climbed on the bed and positioned herself over Eric, who she noticed was longer and thicker than Tobias. As she lowered herself onto him she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as she because deliciously full. she stilled and heard Eric groan behind her. "Tobias, move in front of me. Eric place your hands on my hips, do not stray, I will need your help is this is going to work. Tobias stand." He does so shakily. "You may place your hands on my shoulders if you must." After saying this she took Tobias' cock in her mouth and began to lift herself with her knees up and down on Eric. She felt pressure on her hips and she relaxed as Eric went to work. He held her steady and pounded into her causing her to hum in acceptance which in turn caused Tobias to push further into her mouth. Eric entwined his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and bobbed her head up and down on Tobias' shaft. All three of them were moaning uncontrollably as they neared their releases. Tris' hand moved to her clit and she circled it furiously as she pushed the men to their orgasms. She came a few seconds later the walls of her pussy squeezing tightly on Eric's cock making him shoot his seen into her relentlessly. In a moment of bravado she reached up and caressed Tobias' balls gently and at that contact he began to spill down her throat. She swallowed all of it and released him, lifting herself from Eric Tris crawled to the pillows at the top of the bed. "That was absolutely amazing. You can touch me now, just not too much. You two will never know how much I needed that." They each came and lay down next to her and kissed a cheek. Eric placed his hand on her arm lightly. "When are you going to understand that we will do anything for you?" She smiled at him and in the next instant Tobias was nose to nose with her. He smirked playfully and leaned into her ear. "So, are you ready for round two?"


	12. Chapter 11: Are you kidding me?

_**Trinity Cruise**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Are you kidding me?**_

 **Eric POV**

As they pulled out of port Eric felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders. The last two days had been completely amazing. It truly felt as if the three of them were a complete couple. They had stayed in the room and gotten to know each other on whole new levels, not only intimately but personally and surprisingly professionally as well. Tris had finally called Max and Peter was no longer a threat for work but he remained on the hsip because unfortunately extradition is not something that they do in St. Thomas. So that being said the 5th level was to be avoided at all costs. Today was the first day that Tris had agreed to actually leave the room so they needed to be as careful as possible in such a confined area.

After they all were dressed, Tobias and Eric both looked towards Tris she was shaking almost uncontrollably. "I don't know if I can do this." She crouched to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees and began to hyperventillate. Eric and Tobias ran forward and embraced her tightly so she could ride out the anxiety. Tris' breathing finally evened out and she breathed a gigantic sigh of relief. "Thank you, you guys should go and have fun. I don't think that I am quite ready to face the world yet." Tobias opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a hurried knock at the door.

All three of them rolled their eyes and Eric rose to open the door. "What do you want?" He asked flatly as he came face to face with Evelyn. "Is it okay if I come inside it seems I need the collective expertise in this room." Eric quickly looked over his shoulder at the other two occupants and after they both gave a nod of affirmation he moved to the side and ushered her in. After everyone was seated they all were silent for a few seconds. Evelyn cleared her throat and shifted slightly. "I need your help. It seems that my employees are completely daft and about an hour ago Al escaped."

 **Tris POV**

"This can't be happening." She said to herself. She was torn, does she do what she was trained to do and finally push her fears aside or does she stay in the room and hide like every instinct she ever had was telling her to do. Tris looked up from her musing to see two sets of eyes trained on her and one set looking down at the floor. "I know I shouldn't be asking this with what you've been through but, I know you three are my best bet in catching him."

Tris shifted her gaze from Tobias to Eric and then to an awaiting Evelyn. "Ms. Eaton, I will agree to help you but, I will only help if I am the one calling the shots. I will volunteer to be used as bait because let's be honest that is going to be your best bet." Eric began to protest but Tris held up her hand. "Do we have a deal?" Evelyn looked up from the floor and glanced at the other two. "You don't have to worry about them, they do what I do." Tobias made a sound that she couldn't really decipher but Tris decided to leave it alone at least until this woman was out of the room.

"Ms. Eaton, my patience is waning. Do we have a deal or not?" The older woman let out a long exasperated sigh. "I guess I have no choice, if you all would follow me to my office we can draw out a plan. We have two days left until the next time we dock." They all rose from their seats and Eric suddenly spoke up. "We will meet you down there in a few minutes, none of us are properly dressed." With a nod of her head Evelyn closed the door. Eric grabbed their hands and dragged them to the bedroom. "Something about this isn't adding up." He said as they all began shedding clothes. Tris nodded in response when Tobias suddenly burst. "How dare you make a decision for us! You didn't even take a breath and now you're putting yourself in danger, knowingly I might add and telling my mother that you basically make the decisions for us!" Eric stepped back and raised his arms to signal his disagreeance in everything that Tobias had all but spat at her. Tris took a deep breath and stepped forward standing taller and more proud than she knew she should have but there was no way that this was to be overlooked.

"Tobias, you can stay here if you want but I am going. I only said what I knew to be truth. How dare you speak to me in such a way. If coming into this this "relationship" you were looking for another bottom that you could control, you found the wrong person. If that is the case please let me know so that I can pack my shit and leave." His mouth stood agape but she refused to look at it. "Eric, I meant no disrespect." He nodded his head and a look of consternation graced his face. She hoped fervently that her declaration had not made him question his own existence. She yanked on her jeans and exited the room and made her way to the 5th level alarmingly alone.

 **Tobias POV**

His jaw was on the floor. No one in a long time had dared to speak to him the way that Tris just did. He was used to getting his way and always being in charge. Eric made that easy for him because he was not the type to argue. Tobias had vowed to himself that no one would ever rule him again, not after everything that he had gone through with Marcus. As if on cue he felt something hit his face. Tobias blinked furiously as his eyesight readjusted. "What the fuck!?" He yelled at Eric, who was standing on the other side of the bed with his arms crossed. "Did you seriously just miss everything that I just said to you?" Tobias looked down not knowing what to say. Eric's face was as red as Santa's suit. "Fuck this, I'm done, when you pull your head out of your ass you can find me with Tris."

As Eric stomped through the room Tobias felt his last shred of control slip through his fingers. The feeling was not foreign but it wasn't pleasant either. He felt like that little boy hiding from his father deep in his dark closet. He didn't know the depth of the feelings that were coursing through him, he didn't know if the could live up to the ultimatum that she had set. After finding out who she was he admits that he had questioned whether she was going to be what he wanted and now that he knew the truth he hated to admit it but he was addicted. When he let her take control in the bedroom he was genuinely surprised that he had actually enjoyed himself, however the real question that he needed to answer was whether he could handle her defiance. Was Tris worth losing all the control that he thought he needed? As he looked about the room he smiled as he saw pieces of the two people he love the most in this world. No, he would never be able to give up these two. They were his world and if that meant giving up control then by God he was in.

Tobias finished dressing and forced his shoes on his feet and all but ran to the elevator. He stepped onto the 5th floor and hoofed it to Evelyn's office pushing down the bile as he went. When he opened the door three sets of eyes turned to him. Two were glistening with relief but he could not for the life of him discern the look in Evelyn's eyes. "Thank you for joining us Tobias, I trust that all is well?" He glared at the woman but one harsh glance from Tris and his face changed immediately. "I'm fine." He walked into the room and found an empty place at the table. Looking down he tried to come up to speed on the plan but he couldn't really see where they were going with it. He looked up and made eye contact with Tris. "So, what's the plan boss?"

 **Evelyn POV**

Evelyn looked around her office at the trio of people she hadn't expected to be there. Letting Al out of his cage hadn't been part of the plan but she knew that was the only way that she was going to be able to spend time with Tobias and try to save her career with Tris. Evelyn had yet to figure out the nature of the relationship between the three but she was pretty smart and had come to the conclusion that appeasing Tris was the key to getting in her sons good graces.

"You need to be in a place where we can see you, I will not let that monster touch you again." Eric stated loudly as they worked out a plan to catch Al. "Eric, I will do whatever is necessary. I now there is a threat now and he will not be able to take me again." Evelyn had to admit that the girl was young but she was very smart. She could tell that she had earned her position in the company. The ringing of a phone had brought her from her observation. "Max, we are docking at St. Barts in 2 days and I need you to be there to escort Al back to Chicago. I will not have the threat of this happening again on this trip and I need to you to let Molly go, she is the one that told him where I was going. Things are getting ridiculous here Max. Also, we need to look into our ship security protocols because there is absolutely no reason that any of this should have happened. We may even need to hire an entirely new staff because things seem to be out of control here and it needs to change."

Evelyn felt her chest get tight she couldn't lose this job, it was the only thing that kept Marcus from finding her. She was at sea 10 months out of the year and so that and staying in hotels when they were docked kept her safe. She didn't know why he had told Tobias that she was dead she regretted every day not taking him with her. Tobias had every right to be angry with her and as much as it killed her she couldn't fault him for it. She knew that living with Marcus was incredibly difficult and she could tell by Tobias' actions and demeanor that Marcus had not spared him even and iota of pain.

"Evelyn, do you agree with this plan of action?" The girl asked quite rudely. "You are in charge, I am just along for the ride." Tris arched an eyebrow at her and she instantly back tracked. "What I meant to say is I trust your judgement. You are after all my boss and I know the postition wasn't just handed to you." All threeof them were nodding in agreement and her heart finally slowed down to it's normal state. After a few minutes she saw Tobias whisper something in Eric's ear but the taller man shook his head violently and said, "not now!" Evelyn saw this one display and gathered that whatever the three of them had was falling apart at the seams. Evelyn tried with all of her might to contain the glee that flooded her. While they were finishing up their plans she was formulating one of her own to cause distrust and discontent amongst them and finally she would have her son back.


	13. Chapter 12: Searching

_**Trinty Cruise**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Searching**_

 **Tobias POV**

After finalizing the plans they went back to the room so Tris could get dressed convincingly enough that Al would take the bait. He knew he had apologies to dole out but he also knew that right now Al needed to be the sole focus. Tobias looked at Eric while they waited for Tris and he was trying entirely too hard not to meet Tobias' gaze. "We're going to have to talk about this at some point." He stated. Eric looked at him his eyes brewing with anger.

He opened and closed his mouth several times like he was going to say something but let out a huff instead and directed his eyes back towards the floor. "Eric, you know that I love you and I know that I messed up, but I hope the fact that I showed up can show you how sorry I am. I will literally do anything to show you both that I'm serious about what we have here. I don't want to lose either of you." Tris moved away from the wall that neither of them had realized she was leaning on and sat on the table facing Tobias.

"I'm only going to say this once. We will deal with this once Al is captured. Eric and I will sit down and discuss what we want to do and then inform you. But, if you try to talk about it with either of us before then the consequences will be dire and you may be leaving this ship totally and completely alone. Understood?" He nodded somberly and rose from the chair. "Are we ready to do this?" He asked calmly not wanting to make either of them even more angry.

Nodding, Tris walked toward the door. "Remember where you need to be?" The both nodded and headed out the door. Eric made his way to the little upper deck his hat and sunglasses being settled into their rightful places. Tobias went in the opposite direction towards the Lobby to have Tris paged. He had a feeling that settled deep int he pit of his stomach that something utterly abhorrent was going to happen, however he could not put his finger on exactly what that was. He flicked a glance one more time in Eric's direction and smiled at how touristy he looked.

 **Eric POV**

"Tris Prior, please make your way to the concierge desk in the Lobby. Again, Tris Prior please come to the concierge desk in the Lobby." At this Eric turned and looked intently over the crowd scanning for Al in between casually looking at the map in his hand. His attention moved to his fanny pack and he shuffled the items around in an attempt to appear lost.

A flash of blonde caught his eye and he looked up in time to see Tris approach the desk, she looked up discreetly and quickly turned back. Eric couldn't help his smile as he thought about what an amazing person she truly was. He looked down at his gun in secure in the fanny pack and once again swept his gaze over the crowd. He was growing impatient as he waited for the call to give up the search. If Al hadn't shown up yet, he wasn't going to show up at all.

"Eric, come back to base." He heard Tris say over the earpiece. He removed it and placed it in the fanny pack and turned to make the trek back to Evelyn's office. For some reason the deck was unusually crowded and all he felt and saw as he was wlaking towards the art rooms was the pressing of other bodies, so much so that it was entirely too last to do much when he finally realized the lack of weight around his waist. The gun pressed into his back and he heard a callous voice in his ear, "turn" it said.

Eric had no choice but to listen as he was now unarmed and there were civilians in the area. Not only that but he was at a severe disadvantage. After turning they walked a ways down the hallway until Al told him to enter an unused room on the left. "Did you guys really think that your stupid little plan would work?" Al sneered. "I have been working in proximity to Tris for years and figured out her plan before she did." He laughed tightly and shoved Eric deeper into the room.

"When are you going to learn that she is mine, you and Tobias cannot have her!" Al lifted the gun and pointed it in Eric's direction. Surveying the room quickly he looked for anything he could defend himself with, or at least distract Al until help could arrive. What the other man didn't know was that there was more to the plan than he knew. Each of them had a tracker placed on them because they knew that Tris would only be one of the possible targets because after all, the man was not stupid and as he himself had pointed out moments ago he has worked with Tris for years.

A loud commotion in the hallway caught Al's attention and his eyes widened as he heard Tris' voice. "How?" He asked simply. Eric removed his hand from his pocket holding up the tracker. "Counter measure." He drawled with a smile. The other man frowned deeply and lifted the gun. "If I'm going down, I am not going by myself." A shot rang out and all Eric registered was pain. It spread slowly through his abdomen. He fell with a loud thud to the floor unable to hold himself up any longer his hand flying to the point of impact. He saw Tobias enter the room and relief flooded through him. He tried to yell but he was fading from consciousness. He registered two more shots and then he succombed to the pain.

 **Tris POV**

There was so much blood. This was the only thought as she stepped into the room. Tobias was next to her clutching his arm and Evelyn was fussing over him. His eyes frantically darted to Eric who was currently being worked on by medics. The look of pain on Tobias' face told her all she needed to know. His speech from earlier was sincere. A mix of Eric's and Al's blood was pooled in front of her on the floor, it covered the medic's clothing as they fought to keep the former alive. Her eyes combed over the other man lying on the floor and against herself she breathed a sigh of relief after the realization that he was indeed dead washed over her.

"The helicopter has arrived." Evelyn stated loudly. The medics stood and lifted the stretcher containing Eric and rushed towards the helipad Tris and Tobias following closely. "The transport will take you to the hospital in St. Thomas and after everything is said and done you can fly to Chicago from there. We will have your things brought to you after we dock." Tris nodded her head at the woman and offered her hand. "Thank you for everything." Evelyn took her hand tightly an unknown look crossing her face. "I hope to see you again." With a nod to the older woman Tris turned on her heel and boarded the helicopter.

Tobias sat next to her and wrapped his good arm securely around her. "Tris, he is going to be okay, we have to believe that he is going to okay." He said more to himself than to her. She turned to face him and his hand touched her face and wiped away tears she hadn't realized she'd shed. "Don't cry love, it's going to be alright." The dam broke and her head fell onto his shoulder. Sobs wracked her body and she held tightly onto him. After a few minutes her wailing started to subside and she pulled away meeting his eyes.

"I'm just so worried, but at the same time I am relieved. It makes me feel bad that I am not soley focused on Eric but I can't help the relief I felt when you killed Al. Please tell me I am not being selfish." Tobias chuckled a little and tucked a stray peice of air behind her ear. "Of course it's okay, and if Eric were awake he would say the same thing, you know how utterly selfless he is. He would say some thing like, "Tris sweetheart I'm just happy your worry is gone, don't fret about me. Soon we're going to be sipping drinks on the beach!" She stifled her giggle and looked at Tobias a little more sated. "Thank you." She said as she placed her head back on his shoulder.

After what felt like an eternity they finally landed on the roof of the hospital and all at once Tris was alone. Eric had been rushed to surgery and Tobias was being checked and stitched up the Emergency room. After asking a nurse where she could procure a pack of cigarettesf she made her way to the suggested area and stood outside waiting for something, of what she was unsure. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and as she pulled it out she relaxed slightly at seeing Max's name on the screen.

 _ **Alright everyone. First of all yes I know it has been a while. I have been going through a dry spell which should be evident in the quality of this chapter. Number 2 I need to apologize in the last chapter (Chapter 11) I made a boo-boo in the first paragraph and wrote Peter instead of Al. I am completely surprised that no one self called me out on it. Anyway thank you for sticking with me and as always, thank you for your continued support.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Endings

**Trinity Cruise**

 **Chapter 13: Awakening**

 **Eric POV**

His stomach ached and the smell of antiseptic and sterilization stung his nose. The incessant beeping of whatever machines he was hooked up to caused the pounding in his head to amplify. "Tobias, why hasn't he woken up yet, it's been three days." There was a silence and he imagined his long time boyfriend shaking his head. Eric tried with all his might to open his eyes but to no avail.

"He has to come back to us Tris, even the doctors don't know why he hasn't come around yet." "I'm here!" He wanted to scream. The burning of unshed tears stinging his what seemed like permanently closed eyes. Eric felt a tiny hand grab his own. "If you want, I am just going to stay with him." He heard feet shuffling farther away. "Do you just want the same thing?" Tobias said as he presumably opened the door. "Yes." She said simply. As soon as the door was closed he heard her sobbing. His heart ached to comfort her, to run a hand through her hair and tell her that he was going to be fine. "Eric, please come back to us. We need you, I need you. I never felt whole before you and Tobias and now I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out. Please come back."

She continued to sob against his hand until the door opened once again. "Hello nurse Lauren," she sniffled. " how are you doing today?" He didn't hear the response because it was overpowered by the rustle of paper and a very loud gasp. The warmth that had been in his hand was now gone. "What happened, is there something wrong? Why did you gasp? Please answer me!" Tris yelled. "Ms. Prior, you need to calm down. I need to go talk to Dr. Matthews."

"Please, just tell me what is happening." Tris whispered. "What is going on here? Why is she crying?" Apparently Tobias had finally returned. "Please I need to go see the the doctor, we will be right back." Tris snorted in disbelief but the womans heels clicked noisily out of the room. Eric heard a bag being set down and Tobias releasing a breath. "What happened Tris?" She sniffled again and described the incident to him in detail and then Tobias himself gasped. "She should not have done that. We can talk to the hospital about it because that wasn't right." Eric wholeheartedly agreed and imagined his hand going into a fist when all of the sudden he felt his pinky move.

Elation overcame him as he tried to mentally will them to look at his hand. "I miss him Toby, I just want him to come back." He felt her hand once again take his own and repeated the action of balling up his fist. Tris let out a yelp and her warmth was gone again. "What?!" Tobias yelled loudly. "He, he moved, his pinky moved when I held his hand." Eric felt a larger more calloused hand in his own and repeated the action one more time. Tobias whooped loudly and the door opened again. "You are disturbing the hospit..." "Doc, his pinky moved, not once but twice when Tris held his hand and when I did just now."

 **Tobias POV**

"Based on this readout, I am going to agree with your assumption but until I run some more tested I can't flat out say that he is out of the woods." Tris opened her mouth to say something but the doctor held up her hand. "We are going to take him down for an MRI and when the results are done we will tell you the prognosis." At this they both nodded and took a seat completely forgetting the provisions Tobias had brought. "I didn't imagine it right? His finger did move, I know it did." Tobias grabbed her and pulled her close. "You didn't love, I promise. I felt it too!"

She leaned her head on his chest and in a matter of minutes her breathing had evened out and she was snoring lightly. His mind was unable to relax as he thought about the events of the last two days. Seeing Eric bleeding on the floor had pretty much cemented his resolve that he was going to do absolutely everything to keep Eric and Tris forever. He would do whatever they wanted. Seeing her so broken was the most vexing part of the whole situation and he would give his right arm to never have to see it again.

"Toby..." His vision came back into focus as her eyes bored into his. "Yes love?" He shook his head trying to regain himself. "i was worried, your eyes got all glassy and..." She reached up and wiped away a solitary tear. "...you were crying." Tobias lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. "I didn't mean to wor..." And then they heard it, a booming voice yelling in the hallway. "Get your hands off me! I can walk!" They looked at each other and let out a collective chuckle and rose to go into the hallway but were stopped by a myriad of orderlies that were moving Eric's bed and simultaneously holding him down. "Finally, you idiots can leave me alone now!"

 **Tris POV**

All of the orderlies filed out of the room but Dr. Matthews remained. "Mr. Coulter, you need to stay lying down or you are liable to pop a stitch. The more you follow my instructions, the sooner you get to leave, and if you can't follow them I will have no choice but to have you restrained." Eric had gone to protest but at her declaration his mouth promptly closed. "I'll take your silence as agreeance and I trust you not to break it." He nodded solemnly and the doctor left the room.

Tris had tangled herself around Tobias and they both were standing silently looking at the man now lying in the bed. "Are you guys just going to stare at me or are you going to come over here?" She disentagled herself from Tobias and rushed over to Eric's bedside and wrapped herself around his arm cautiously trying to avoid hurting him further. As soon as she felt his arm snake around her tears fell from her eyes. He kissed her hair and placed his cheek on the top of her head and sighed contentedly. She felt him move suddenly and looked up to see Toby echoing her motions.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said sternly as he kissed Eric's cheek. The other man laughed and winced slightly at the pain she was sure he was feeling and the action caused her and Toby to move from their spots. "I'm okay, it was just a little twinge." It was too late however as they were grabbing chairs and setting them on either side of him each grabbing a hand and settling in. "You know, you guys smell, have you been here the whole time?" At that, they all laughed and the air in the room became more palpable.

 **Two weeks later**

"I'm not ready to go home." Tris whined once again as they packed up their hotel room. "That's too bad little lady." Eric said as he slapped her ass. "Aren't you ready to begin our lives together. To not live in the penthouse by yourself anymore and go back to your job." She rolled her eyes and glared at the tall blonde. "Yeah Trissy aren't you ready to be in charge again?" Her eyes narrowed and she could feel her face getting red but she calmed and hissed out almost silently "I thought I asked you not to call me Trissy?" Tobias grinned from ear to ear. "What are you going to do about it, Trissy?"

Tris heard Eric giggle on the other side of the room. She calmly checked her watch and smiled evilly at Toby who in turn checked his own watch the smile fading from his face. Tris snapped her fingers twice and both men fell to the floor instantly eyes cast down. "That's better, bedroom now. First position, everything better be perfect." She sat back on the couch and reflected on the last month.

Everything had changed so drastically and honestly her head was spinning. She desperately hoped that when they got back to Chicago that their little bubble didn't completely burst. She was happier than she ever remembered being and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that these two men were her soulmates. Tris stood and moved about the room finishing up the packing so they could go home. The boys had decided to give up their apartment and were going to move into Tris' under furnished penthouse.

She looked down at her watch again and saw that they only had an hour before they needed to go. She put on her shoes and sauntered to the bedroom revelling in her new found depravity. "Get dressed and take the bags to the lobby. We'll finish this when we get home. She leaned against the doorway and purred internally at the sight of their naked bodies. She had no clue how she had gotten so lucky to have not only one handsome man but two and she would spend the rest of her life trying to figure out why they loved her.

 _ **Well, that it! I hope that you have enjoyed the journey as much as I have. Thank you for sticking with me and being a part of my imagination even if for a little while.**_

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **-kmuscutt23**_


End file.
